


Renewal

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words, 170. <a href="http://crickets.livejournal.com/172333.html">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Words, 170. [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/172333.html).

Growing up, there was a time when weddings seemed useless to Sun, so unromantic and formal. These rehearsed ceremonies were nothing like the love they were meant to symbolize, if such a thing as love existed at all. In the years of her adolescence, she wasn’t so sure of that either.

So when she finds herself dressed in white, once again staring herself in the mirror, she can’t help but laugh at the irony of it all – little Sun Paik, clumsy and tomboyish, always with the green thumb, skeptic and cynic, preparing to walk down the aisle for the second time in her life.

The sound of Ji Yeon opening the door pulls her from her thoughts. She is eight years old now, and so much like her mother at that age.

“_Mommy! Mommy!_” she calls unceremoniously from the door, her dress already rumpled and twisted. “_It’s time!_”

Sun smoothes a hand over her stomach, and smiles. “_Come on, little one,_” she says to the child growing inside. “_Jin is waiting for us._”

_-fin_


End file.
